Operation: SIBLINGZ
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: What happens when Numbuh's 21 and 23 come to visit? Read to find out! Rated for language. ~3/4, 1/5, 2/Lizzie, OC/OC~ Pleez R/R!
1. Descriptions

Operation: S.I.B.L.I.N.G.Z.  
  
Siblings  
  
Invading  
  
Both  
  
Love and Life  
  
In many  
  
Numerous ways  
  
Gets  
  
Zany  
  
Hey all! This 'chapter' is dedicated to telling you about my OC characters, Numbuh's 21 and 23. (a/n: I'm changing their Numbuh's once again, because ppl keep on tellin' me that they have it.so here's their new Numbuh's)  
  
~Numbuh 21~  
  
Name: Joshua "Josh" Beatles  
  
Age: 12  
  
Sibling: Numbuh 4  
  
Description:  
Blonde mushroom hair like Numbuh 4, with a black headband, orange  
sweatshirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes just like Numbuh 4, with a  
gold ring on each index finger. Easily agitated, loves to fight, and  
likes to flirt.  
  
Room Description:  
Black walls with posters all over the wall(on my bio are my favorite  
groups and artists. That's what he has covering the walls.). To the  
right of the door is a black and silver dresser, with clothes hanging  
out of it. Then in the middle of the room is a boxing ring, that is  
painted with graffiti, and a LARGE sound system against the back wall,  
the rest of the wall space is lined with weights and such.  
  
~Numbuh 23~  
  
Name: Katie Sanban  
  
Age: 12  
  
Sibling: Numbuh 3  
  
Description:  
Strait black hair with a pink ribbon to the side, a blue shirt and  
mini-skirt with a black belt, and light blue tennis shoes. Very hyper  
and loves stuffed animals. She also loves to SHOP! ^^ Enjoys showing  
off her new outfits and such, which can be REALLY annoying.  
  
Room Description:  
Blue walls with light blue flowers on it, a mahogany king sized bed is in the middle of the room, with posts. A pretty large sound system on the right wall(when you walk in), the room is covered in stuffed animals, except they are neatly placed everywhere. Bed sheets are periwinkle blue, pure silk, with a lace on the bottom. A beautiful wooden dresser is against the back wall, with glass trinkets and such on top.  
  
NOTE: The original KND characters in this story are 11 years old.  
  
Get ready for the first chapter! These kids are in for a bumpy ride! ^_^  
  
Pleez review and tell me what ya think! ^^ First chapter called Surprise! Comin up!  
  
If ANYONE has problems with their Numbuh's, then email me. It's on my bio.  
  
~*DarkAngel7*~ 


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
  
Okay, here it is! The first chapter! Pleez R/R!  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise!  
  
It was a peaceful day at the tree house, and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. "These pancakes are awesome Numbuh 5!" A blonde Aussie stated as he stuffed the pancake pieces in his mouth." Well thank ya, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 said as she stood over the stove, making one last stack for Numbuh 2. "Hurry up Numbuh 5! I'm starving over here!" Numbuh 2 tapped the end of his knife and fork on the table constantly, and got Numbuh 4 agitated. Numbuh 3 started giggling as she played with her Rainbow monkey.  
  
Then Numbuh 1 walked in, and everyone was quiet. He looked at all of them, then sulked to his spot at the head of the table. "Want some pancakes Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "No thanks Numbuh 5. I'm not hungry." Everyone dropped their forks at his statement. "Wha'? You're not hungry!" Numbuh 4 asked in a very surprised tone. Numbuh 1 plainly shook his head. 'I can't tell them about the two new operatives.' He thought as he just laid his head down on the table.  
  
After a few minutes, the gang finally finished eating, and Numbuh 2 was the first to stand up. "Man! That was great! I'm stuffed." Numbuh 2 said as he rubbed his stomach happily. "Me too!" Numbuh 4 then stood up and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the living room.  
  
Soon, everyone had followed him into the room, and they all fell onto the couch. "Well, since we have nothin' ta do, why don't we watch some TV?" Numbuh 5 suggested. "YEAH!" They all said in unison as Numbuh 2 grabbed the remote and turned it on. "Let's watch wrestling!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to 15.  
  
Everyone sighed as he stood up yelling at the TV. "Come on! Body slam!" He jumped up and down frantically. Then the channel changed.  
  
"We're gonna watch the pretty dolphins!" Numbuh 3 said as she bobbed up and down. "Ugh! Cruddy dolphins!" Numbuh 4 whined as he slid down the seat, his hood falling over his head.  
  
"Yay!" Numbuh squealed as the dolphing jumped up out of the water. Then the channel changed again.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks we should watch Romeo and Juliet." Numbuh 5 said as the sword fight proceeded on the TV. "No! Tibald!" Dramatically Numbuh 5 fell on the floor. Then, once again, the channel changed.  
  
"I want to watch the show about jets!" Numbuh 2 said angrily. He got all excited when the jet did a barrel roll 30,000 feet in the air. "This is awesome!" He bounced up and down on the couch, making everyone fly into the air, and land in a pile on the floor.  
  
The gang moaned as they all attempted to move. "You need to calm down Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 said as she struggled to get out from the bottom of the pile, dusting herself off afterward. This was getting out of hand.  
  
"Okay, I say we all just watch music videos!" Numbuh 4 said. They all looked at him for a second, then they all smiled. "Okay!" They all said as their head turned towards the TV. "This one of Good Charlotte is awesome!" Numbuh 5 said as their eyes stayed glued to the TV.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Numbuh 1 looked up with a painful look on his face. 'Oh shit they're here!' He yelled in his head as he stood up. "I'll get it." Numbuh 1 walked slowly to the door, and opened it.  
  
Since the room was dark, all they could see was two shadows standing in the doorway. One was a little shorter than the other, one a girl and one a boy. "I'll get the lights." Numbuh 2 said. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and flipped the switch.  
  
"Hi Kuki!" The girl said in a high pitched voice. Numbuh 3 stared blankly at her for a second, then smiled. "Hi Katie!" Numbuh 3 screamed with excitement as she jumped out of the pile on the floor, and ran to her older sister. The gang all looked at the two, then looked at the shorter boy with the black bandanna on his head. He smiled and walked up to Numbuh 4.  
  
"Hey bro!" The taller boy said as he gave Numbuh 4 a high-five. He could barely believe his eyes. His brother had come to visit. "Hey Josh!" Numbuh 4 said. "What are you two doing here?" Numbuh 3 pointed to the two.  
  
They both smiled. "Well, since we are operatives, the IHQ told us to come here so we could see you guys." Katie said. All the operatives but Numbuh 1 fell over. Numbuh 3 finally found her words. "You.YOU are part of the KND?" Katie nodded. "I'm Numbuh 21, and Joshua over here is Numbuh 23. We'll be staying here for a while." Numbuh 4 was at a loss for words too. He couldn't believe that his own brother did not tell him he was part of the KND.  
  
"So.where do we sleep?" Numbuh 21 asked.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
Well, I hope that was good for my first chapter. Review and tell me what ya think!  
  
~*DarkAngel7*~ 


	3. The Argument

Disclaimer: I still don't own KND, so I guess I'm safe from bein' sued! ^_^  
  
Well, here's the second chappie! Read and tell me what ya think! Oh yeah! And the song does not go at ALL with the story. There's no meaning to it. I just like the song a lot! ^_^  
  
(A/n: Sorry TJ Rose, but I can't change my OC Numbuh's in this fic. I will not use the Numbuh's later, just this fic. Sorry 'bout that.)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Numbuh 5 went over and shook hands with them, and she smiled. "Make yoselves at home!" Numbuh's 21 and 23 both nodded looked at their brother/sister. "Can I stay in your room sis?" Numbuh 21 asked 3. Numbuh 3 looked at her and frowned. 'Does she have to stay with me?' She thought to herself as she absentmindedly nodded. "Great! I'll take my stuff up." Numbuh 21 turned, picked up her bags, and headed towards the stairs. "Where should I put it?" She asked Numbuh 3. 3 turned her head to look at her and shrugged. "I don't care.anywhere's fine." "Okay!" Numbuh 21 said happily as she skipped up the stairs. Numbuh 3 sighed. This was going to be a long 'while'.  
  
Numbuh 3 stared after her happy-go-lucky older sister, and shook her head. "Sometimes she's worse than me." 3 thumbed towards Numbuh 21, knowing she acted ditzy herself. Numbuh 4 looked at her and started laughing. "I don't think so Numbuh 3." He said. She had to agree, she was really oblivious and hyper almost all the time.  
  
The gang stood there in silence for a moment or two, then Numbuh 23 broke it. "So.bro, can Ah stay in YOUR room?" Numbuh 4 sat there thinking as if he was wondering if he should go insane now or later. He got so lost in his thoughts that his eyes glazed over and just stared at the wall.  
  
His brother sighed and walked over to him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Bro? Are ya there?" Numbuh 4 jerked his head back as he came back to reality. "Oh, um.sure." Numbuh 4 said flatly. He watched with amusement as his brother's face lit up. "Awrigh'! Ah'll be back then!" Numbuh 23's voice cracked as he ran up the stairs. They all looked at Numbuh 4 and he smoothly picked up and dropped his shoulders. "Puberty." He said. They all shuddered at the thought of becoming a teenager, and how they would have to comply to the adults more. The older you are, the more responsibilities.  
  
Numbuh 5 decided to break the uneasy silence. "How 'bout we have a party!" She said. Everyone's heads popped up from looking at the floor and excitement filled the air. "Party! Yay!" Numbuh 3 squealed at the thought of listening to music with balloons and streamers. Numbuh 1 even got into the act. 'This might not be a bad change after all.' He thought as he said, "Let's celebrate the coming of our two new Operatives!"  
  
Everyone cheered except for Numbuh 4. "Stupid, cruddy parties." He said as he slid his hood over his head and slumped down on the couch. A very happy Numbuh 3 pulled up right when he sat down he back. "Come on Numbuh 4! Don't be party pooper!" She said as she let go of his arm. Numbuh 2 then walked up to him. "Lighten up man! Let's just have some fun!" He said. Numbuh 4, for the first time that day, cracked a small smile. 'Yeah. Maybe it won't be so bad havin' my oldah brothah here.' He thought as he went along with everyone and screamed, "PARTY!"(a/n: Not like Numbuh 4 huh?)  
  
"Finally, this party is getting started!" Numbuh 5 said as she walked over and turned the boom box on. "What CD should we listen to?" She asked. Everyone stopped suddenly and looked at Numbuh 4. His face showed confusion, and they knew it. "You have the CDs Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 4 smiled and ran upstairs, coming back as quick as a flash with a leather case of CDs.  
  
"Here ya go." He said as he tossed his case at Numbuh 5. She slowly flipped through the pages, carefully inspecting each CD. On some her face was distorted, and on others she simply smiled. Then her smile got so wide that it could've gone right off of her face. She yanked out the CD and popped it in. "This is my favorite group!" She said happily as the other leaned in to listen. It started out low, then progressed and got louder.then BOOM! The music was blasting full power through the speakers, the base making the floor shake violently.  
  
Some people fell over from the blast, while others shook from the vibration. "What group is it?" Numbuh 2 yelled over the loud rumble. "It's Linkin Park! This song is called 'Faint'!" Numbuh 5 yelled from where she stood over at the boom box. After a few minutes of getting used to the base and the volume level, everyone started dancing. "This is fun!" Numbuh 3 said as she jumped up and down.  
  
I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got I am  
  
A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am  
  
What you never want to say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
*End song*  
  
"That was a good song!" Numbuh 4 said as he breathed heavily, trying to calm down after dancing. Another song started to come on, and Numbuh 3 sat down. "I'm too tired to dance. I'll sit out on this one." She said as she lazily watched the others dance away.  
  
Her heart leaped when the couch moved. She looked over beside her and there, staring at his hands, was Numbuh 4. INow's your chance. /I Numbuh 3 said to herself as she tried quietly to get Numbuh 4's attention. "Um.Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 said timidly, scooting closer to him. He seemed as though he were in a trance, continuing to stare at his empty palms. She sighed and gently tapped his limp shoulder.  
  
She jumped when he jumped, and he was holding onto his hoodie for dear life. "Don 't evah do tha' again!" Numbuh 4 gently, trying to relax again. Numbuh 3 looked at him with her big green eyes (a/n: Dunno if they're green or not, just made that up.), trying to see what he was thinking about. His face was too complicated to tell, but she knew something was bothering him.  
  
His eyes were uncertain, just as his face. They quivered in the light that was left in the living room while the others danced. She put her arm on his shoulder and he looked at her. A look of worry flashed across her face, and he saw it. "Ah is fine Numbuh 3. Ah.ah.just wish tha' mah brothah wasn't here.ah have a bad feelin' abou' it." Numbuh 4 said quietly as Numbuh 3 pulled him into a hug. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. He didn't hug back; he just let her hug him.  
  
A few seconds later he felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked over her shoulder. "Wha's wrong Numbuh 3?" He asked her and saw her shoulders shaking. She was crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry, and his heart ached for her. She looked away, tears streaming and staining her tan face. His heart tore at the sight. He took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "Wha's wrong?" He asked again.  
  
She stopped crying and sniffled. He waited patiently for her response hoping that nothing was terribly wrong. "Well, I know how you feel about your brother being here. I don't exactly feel comfortable with Katie being here. It just doesn't feel right. Even when she was smiling at me and being nice, I have a feeling that she's not all that good." Numbuh 3 blurted out, Numbuh 4's face was expressionless. He couldn't believe she was feeling just like he was.  
  
An uneasy silence sat between them as they looked from each other to the dancing operatives. "Ah'm gonna go an' see wha' mah brothah's doin'." Numbuh 4 said after a few minutes. He got up and briskly walked towards the stairs, and Numbuh 3 watched him. 'I'm going to go and see my sister too.' Numbuh 3 thought to herself as she ran to catch up with the down and depressed Numbuh 4.  
  
"Hey 4! Wait up!" Numbuh 3 yelled as she ran up by his side. He stopped to let her catch her breath, and then kept walking. They walked in silence for several moments, until screaming broke it. All the two young Operatives could hear was "Get the hell out of here!" and "Damn you!"  
  
They looked at each other with wide eyes, apparently shocked by what they just heard. They continued to stand there and see if they could hear any more, but all they could hear was muffled crying. The hall echoed with small mumbling, and the heavy breathing of Numbuh 4, who was pretty nervous about approaching his older brother at the time. "What happened?" Numbuh 3 asked as she turned to 4, who was just as confused as she was. He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Ah dunno.let's go an' see." He said as he waved his hand over his head, her following willingly.  
  
As they neared the door of Numbuh 3's room, they could hear a stifled cry. "That sounds like my sister!" Numbuh 3 said worriedly as she opened the door and saw her sister lying on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling, eyes red and puffy from crying. "Are you okay 21?" Numbuh 3 asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, causing 21 to jump. "I'm fine.unless you think calling someone a son-of-a-bitch is okay!" Numbuh 21 screamed at her younger sister, causing her to look down at her shoes in shame for even asking.  
  
Numbuh 3 got the hint, and she walked out of her room, followed slowly by Numbuh 4. She sighed lightly and continued looking at the floor, not even noticing that Numbuh 4 had placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and down the dark hall, her eyes landing on Numbuh 4's bedroom door. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that this wasn't going to be a very good 'quality time' with her sister.  
  
She absentmindedly walked towards four's door, and turned the knob. Numbuh 4 stood behind her in fear of what his brother would do to him.or Numbuh 3. He had somewhat of a temper, and he knew that all too well. She entered the half-dark room, hearing the bass of the CD Player that was sitting currently on the wrestling mat above. The two youngsters gulped hard as they made their way up the ladder, the bass getting louder.  
  
When Numbuh 4 stepped up onto the ring, Numbuh 23 shot a glance at his younger brother, making chills go up his spine. 'Now ah'm in BIG trouble.' He thought to himself as Numbuh 23 stood up, carrying his Walkman CD player with him. "What do you want?" He yelled at 4, acting as if he were deaf. His eyes narrowed at his short blonde brother, apparently annoyed.  
  
"Um.we just want to know what happened between you and my sister." Numbuh 3 said timidly, slowly walking back to the ladder just in case. 23's eyes glowed red with rage. "Ah'll tell ya what happened! She thinks she's bettah than meh, and thinks tha' ah should always obey 'er! Who does she think she is.that.that.dumbass!?" He yelled at the two, making them jump slightly. 'I never knew that they could say those words.' Numbuh 3 thought to herself as 4 grabbed her arm and brought her back out of his room to let 23 cool off.  
  
Once Numbuh 4 quietly closed the door, he wiped his forehead with his orange hoodie sleeve. "Man, ah though' he was gonna 'urt us!" He said, relieved. Numbuh 3 was quiet, nervous about the days ahead.she didn't know exactly how this was going to work out..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that was the second chappie! ::wipes forehead:: Whew that one took a little longer than I expected! Anyway, Please R/R!!  
  
~*IZIrkenGir*~ 


End file.
